


To See You For Your Rainbow

by Nexu (Cirvihi)



Series: Thoughts, Feelings, Dreams [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Also the sex is barely there SORRY this is mostly about the LOVE and AFFECTION, Bottom Kylo Ren, Falling In Love, First Time, Kylux Positivity Week, Kylux Positivity Week 2020, Like the SOFTEST of Kylux by the end, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Soft Kylux, Top Armitage Hux, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirvihi/pseuds/Nexu
Summary: Kylo knows Hux thinks of him in weapons and heavenly bodies. He supposes it's a product of having grown up mostly on starships, connecting spots with constellations, a mane of hair with the corona of an eclipse.And Kylo.Kylo thinks of Armitage inYavin 4-greenandChandrilan rose-red.Written for Kylux Positivity Week 2020 2.0, Day 3: Soft Kylux
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Thoughts, Feelings, Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810894
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2.0





	To See You For Your Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout-out to to the awesome [PangolinPirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PangolinPirate/profile) for the beta. Thank you so much! <3  
> This is a companion piece to [Trigger Finger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010908), with events taking place before, during, and after that piece. However, this work can very much be enjoyed by itself!
> 
> Edit: GAH! Okay, so I could have SWORN I grabbed the title from a hodge-podge of song lyrics and book quotes, but turns out there is another Kylux fic by the name “To Think of You in Colors.” So, totally subconscious on my part, but it’s definitely probably where I got the name from. So! The title of this fic has been changed!

It would be easy for anyone to view Armitage Hux as he had fabricated himself: cold, clinical, a machine of a man, driven only by success and the need to see all others crushed beneath his boots.

But Kylo Ren had never done things the easy way.

Even before they had started this...thing that he couldn't name-

( _romance_ his heart said, the colors mauve and chocolate, “Dalliance,” Armitage would call it, but no, that wasn't right)

-Kylo's image of the man as a manufactured shell had been short lived.

For the boy, for _Ben_ , emotions had always come easy. It was, perhaps, the one thing his Master did not try and have him completely change or smother of his old self. They were something he could draw strength from, the old Darksider said, something that Skywalker would never have allowed no matter how much he professed to have abandoned the teachings of the Jedi Order. And yet, even Snoke cautioned their application, and the sway that the emotions of _others_ could have on his resolve.

But Kylo Ren had never been good at taking orders, either.

In his initial meeting with the General it was true that the first thing he had noticed was his steely exterior, his posture, the way he shook his co-commander's hand with an agreeable but ultimately disinterested manner. He hadn't even so much as blanched at Kylo's appearance, simply taken it in with a quick sweep of his eyes-

(eyes that weren't cold at all, but _alive_ , _DEFIANT_ , reminiscent of Yavin 4's canopies that thrived even in the hottest summers, and complemented the gentle embers of his hair)

-and a curt nod.

For Kylo Ren, this was simply infuriating. Not only was the other man outright _dismissive_ of Ren's own image-one he had rightly _earned_ , taken through might and fury and dedication to the Dark Side-but he had the gall to posture, to flaunt his own title that he had no doubt stolen through treachery. And it burned him, _consumed_ him in a way he knew he shouldn't let it, made him want to push passed the self-assured veneer and devour Hux in every way he had to give. Even if there was a part of him that cautioned that the General, the infuriating, brilliant man, would not wish to give him anything, and leave him wanting.

But Kylo Ren had never let probability stop him from trying.

Which is how the second significant thing he noticed about Hux was how like himself he was, how _easy_ it was to get around his walls once Kylo recognized the signs for what they were. The slight press of lips, the twitch of one eye, a brief uptick in his pulse before it calmed to a steadier pace. True, he was harder to read than Kylo himself; Ren did not envy him the lack of the Force nor mask, but the signs were there for those who knew how to look. For men like him-

(who feel _so much_ , have watched their world go from golds and browns and blues and greens to red red red, red and angry, red and _bleeding_ )

-they come into focus readily.

And so, for a while, they played a game, danced about each other in a whirlwind of insults and insubordination, each waiting for the other to yield, each sure that the other would be the first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The third important thing Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, one of the most powerful Darksiders to ever grace the galaxy notices about Armitage Hux is something that doesn't register until his co-commander has broken him completely (as it happens, it is _Hux_ who consumes _Ren_ , Armitage who takes Kylo, shivering and virginal and _wanting_ Kylo, to bed).

Armitage Hux, General of the First Order, Architect of the Star Killer Project, one of the most brilliant minds Ren has ever touched, _feels so much_.

Kylo has known the uncaring General to be a falsehood, but it's _staggering_ how far the lie goes. It makes their first tryst that much more blinding, hearing the guttural “Such a good boy, knew you wanted this, wanted to take my cock,” in his ear and the ' _How beautiful he is, how gorgeous, I can't believe I can have him_ ,' in his mind, and feeling the Force sing with Armitage's _lust-pleasure-satisfaction-_ **_affection._ **

Red, red and spreading, but not like an open wound. Like flowers in bloom, petals unfurling. Chandrilan roses.

Contentment in a pale yellow, the rare light of one of Arkanis's dual suns, as Hux softens inside of Kylo, kisses his sweat-strewn brow.

And that's only their first time.

Ren begins to understand his Master's warning about the emotions of others.

Though, he believes, perhaps heretically, Snoke is wrong-or, rather, that he had made an oversimplification. Maybe it is possible to be led astray if the person is weak, or if they listened to the likes of Skywalker.

But Armitage Hux makes him strong.

Kylo Ren has never felt so powerful, so connected to the Force and everything since he started seeing his co-commander behind closed doors. He can feel the pulse in everything. It's something he hasn't felt since he was a child, but even then it didn't feel so tangible, so alive, so _sky blue-calm-rust orange-dangerous-black-soothing-white-blinding_.

Snoke notices of course-inquires after his student's now adamantine resolve and force of will. Kylo assures him that it comes from his teachings and nothing else-Ren hides thoughts of his relationship behind new walls of _secret-gray_.

He is protective of it, even from his Master.

(And if he, subconsciously, notices the growing power disparity between him and the old Darksider, well, he files that away for the future.)

For now, all that matters is this: Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux lay tangled together beneath the General's sheets, sweat shining on their bodies and cum drying on their thighs. Something is different-usually Armitage would promptly move to clean up the mess as soon as they both had their bearings, loathing leaving it until later-but now he seems to eschew that, choosing instead to stroke Kylo’s hair, his cheek, to stare into his eyes unwavering, like they're the most captivating things he's ever seen.

Kylo knows Hux thinks of him in weapons and heavenly bodies. As of late, more the later than the former. He supposes it's a product of having grown up mostly on starships, connecting spots with constellations, a mane of hair with the corona of an eclipse, Kylo's eyes with the event horizon of some black hole.

And Kylo.

Kylo thinks of Armitage in _Yavin 4-green-alive-defiance_ and _campfire_ - _orange-smoldering-shelter_ and something new, something like affection but deeper, something _warm-safe-pink?-like-stay-blue?-needArmitage-colorsand-_ ** _lovelovelove_**.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the last night of Pride Month and I am so very soft. 🥺


End file.
